That Really Just Happened? That Means It Was Real!
by nighttraveler5320
Summary: OK this is what happens after breaking dawn by like 30 or 40 years. Elizabeth Cullen doesn't know the truth but she does know about twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**_OK I know that this is supposed to be like the book but this is like both the movie and the book and then you've got these other people that are in it. The point is that for the first nine ten chapters twilight will only be mentioned a few times. Also in this story twilight took place in the 1980's - 1990's and this story takes place about 2015. so not that far in the future, and Stephenie Meyer is a fake name Bella uses to tell her story._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Me: hey Bella_**

**_Stephenie Meyer: I'm not Bella?_**

**_Me: Yes you were._**

**__****_Stephenie Meyer: I was..._**

**_Me: and you still are!_**

**_Stephenie Meyer: no I'm not._**

**_Me: yes you are._**

**_Stephenie Meyer: Edward!_**

**_Edward: Yeah?_**

**__****_Stephenie Meyer: love please make her stop?_**

**_Me: Ha! That just proved my theory._**

**_Stephenie Meyer: I still own twilight_**

**_Me:well...just...blah  
_**

* * *

"Are we almost there? I'm getting sick of being in the Car" Kay wined using her fingers as a comb.

"Come on Kay you've slept almost the whole way." Ben joked. Kay tried to slap him on the shoulder, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"We really need to find you a boyfriend while we're on vacation Elizabeth." Marissa said from Kenneth's lap.

I was sitting alone in the front seat. "You know I like my independence." I said.

"You've been giving us that line of bull for like eight years now. I don't believe you." Kay said.

"Then why have I turned down everyone who has asked me out?"

"Who all has asked you out?" Marissa asked.

"You're a nosey little bitch you know that right?"

"Ya! We all are. Now answer the question." Kay ordered.

"You're bossy too."

"Ya! I know now tell use." Ben said.

"Since when are you a part of this conversation?"

"Elizabeth answer the question or I'll tell them how to annoy you." Ken threatened

"You wouldn't." I said.

" Yes I would and you know it."

I sigh knowing I had been beat. There was no way they were going to drop it. "You know those guys who has been sending me all those… messages on that website?"

"You mean those 20 thousand or so from all over the world?"

"Ya…." I said embarrassed. "Well a few of them keep asking me if I want to meet them. All but one were from Europe, He was from the U.S. So I had an excuse for all but five of them."

"Five? But if only one lived in the U.S. then why didn't you have an excuse for the other four?" Kay interrupted.

"Because they all offered to pay my way and my mothers I told them I couldn't accept that. Any ways I Just said flat out No to the guy in the U.S."

"And why didn't we here about this?"

"Because you always over react."

"Do not!" Kay, Marissa, and Ben said, While Ken said "Only when your so melodramatic."

" I am not melodramatic."

"Elizabeth you could make a melodrama seem anticlimactic." Kay said.

"WOW that's big words for you Kay." I teased. Then I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Elizabeth where are you? Ohh never mind I see you now. What are you five doing?" Gladys's voice came from the receiver.

"Nothing really. They're just making fun of the driver."

"Ha ha! Put it on speaker." She said

"Okay" I said putting it on speaker.

"Is it on speaker?"

"Yep" we all said together.

"Be nice to her you guys."

"Why would we do that?" Marissa asked.

"Because she is driving and she knows how to crash a car without getting hurt." She said. We all laughed as I took the phone off speaker.

"Okay your off speaker" I said laughing.

"Okay. How mush longer till we're there?"she asked.

"I don't know like 10 minutes."

"Okay because the hormone rush in this car is making me want to puke." she said.

"Calm down we will be there soon."

"What hotel are we staying at again?"

"The Hacienda Hotel. We got lucky. It's a four star hotel and we got a good enough deal that we can all have a room with only three other roomies except one."

"Well I'm not sharing a room with any of these guys, especially after they drink. We are going partying tonight right?"

"Yes."

"And let me guess you'll be the driver?"

"No well get a cab."

"So you'll drink?" she asked skeptically.

"Not a chance!" I almost shouted.

"Why not?! Its been so long since the crash."

"Gladys, I almost killed you."

"If we're getting a cab you don't need to worry. One dink won't kill you."

"We'll see."

"Don't think I don't know that that means no with you, most of the time."

"How's this I'll have one drink and that's it." I said. Then I heard five gasps form the phone and the rest of the car. "What?" I asked.

"You having a drink is not a surprise we were expecting." Ben and Ken said.

"Do you two practice that? I mean I know twins are supposed to think alike but with you two its like every other sentence."

"Don't try and change the subject." Kay said.

"Gladys I'm going to let you go. This might get complicated."

"Okay. Sorry" she laughed then hung up.

I hung up the phone and put it away.

"Well."

"Well what? You never asked a question."

"What changed your mind?"

"We're going to L.A.! I don't want to be the boring person who just tags along the whole time. So I'm going to change. I'm tried of being the boring one."

"Elizabeth your not boring."

"I am to. At parties at least."

"Just because you don't drink doesn't mean your boring."

"Compared to when I did drink?"

"Okay so your not as …"

"…wild? But I want to be. I use to have so much fun, except the hangovers. Anyway, I just want to be who I use to be, the party girl"

"Isn't that our turn off?"

"Not according to the directions." I said turning the way the directions said.

We pulled up along drive that followed along till it joined the path the other way would have took. We pulled into the valley parking spot. When we got out of the car I headed in to get our room keys with Azure, Michelle, Gladys, and Mary-the other drivers-while everyone else loaded the luggage onto carts.

While we waited for our room keys after we gave the receptionist our names I asked Gladys "So which couple was so annoying in the car?"

"Both of them"

"Why?" Azure asked.

"Because Constance and Chris wouldn't stop sucking face the whole way and Manuel and Eileen were making the grossest comments back and forth. Ugh I was ready to puke."

"Here is your key. Your room is on the ninth floor. Hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything just call or come down and we'll do whatever we can" the receptionist said. Then everyone else came in with four carts filled with luggage.

"Thank you." I said to the receptionist. "This way" I called to everyone else. They followed us to the elevator. "We're on the ninth floor." I told them. Then we loaded on to four elevators each with a cart.

"What rooms again?" Azure asked.

"Um… rooms 827,828,829,830, and 831."

"How are we splitting up?"

"I was thinking that Marissa, Ken, Kay, and Ben will take room 827. Then Eileen, Manuel, Constance, and Chris can have room 828. Um… Rose, Alex, James, and Lynne could have room 829. Ryanne, Sam, Ryan, and Ann can have room 830. And if you don't mind sharing a room with four girls you'll be in the signals' room 831 with Mary, Michelle, Gladys and me."

"I don't mind sharing a room with any of _you_." He said smiling down at me. I turned away blushing. We all split up after I handed out the room keys. When we had all had our stuff in our rooms and had sleeping arrangements figured out we met in the lobby.

"So what is the plan?" I asked.

"Well I say we go to the club down the road." Ben said.

"I second that."

"Me too."

"When do we leave?" Kay asked.

"When we call a cab." I said.

"You know what I meant." She said.

"Ya, and you know paybacks a bitch."

"The cabs on the way. Will you two please try not kill each other?"

"Hey she said I make a melodrama seem anticlimactic. So I'm going to get her back."

"Cabs here!" Ben called.

"Crap. Guys I forgot my cell phone upstairs" I said.

"I'll tell the cab to wait." Azure said.

"No go ahead. I'll get another car and meet you guys there."

"Okay" He said looking upset.

"See you guy in a minute." I said to everyone. Then I rushed to the elevator. I should have had them wait for me. Instead of paying for another cab but I didn't want to get into another argument with Kay.

I got down to the lobby and called a cab. While I waited for the cab to come I watched the crowds of people passing me. I look outside to see if my cab was here. I saw a long limo with a group of people getting in. The last one into the limo looked familiar. I saw my cab and walked outside still watching the group getting into the limo. As the last guy got in he looked up and caught my eye. Then I recognized him. It was Robert Pattinson.


	2. chapter 2

I do not own twilight. as much as I wish I do I don't. This chapter is so much longer because I combined three chapters an I'll probably keep doing that till I get to the stuff you really wanna read, Like Edward and Bella, and what happened after Breaking Dawn, and how Elizabeth is connected to it all. I swear I will get to that ASAP. everything your reading now is just background information so you can understand personalities and how different Elizabeth is from everyone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

He smiled at me as he climbed into the car, and I got into the cab in a daze. Did that really just happen? I couldn't believe it. I just wasn't that lucky. Ever. I was that creative but only when I was inspired, and I always know when I was inspired.

I gave the cab driver the name of the club and was deep in thought for the five minutes it took to get there. I got out of the cab and paid the driver before heading in. I was prepared to text Mary to see where everyone was, but Azure was just inside the door.

"Hey." He said

"Hey. Where is everyone?"

"Scattered" he said "and Gladys is waiting for you at a table over there" he said pointing across to the other side of the dance floor.

"Why?"

"Apparently she's not going to let you back out of that drink you said you'd have." He said looking confused.

"What?" I asked looking at his face.

"I just can't picture you drinking. I've never seen you drink."

"And I've never seen you drink."

"How's this? If you drink I'll drink to match."

"I'm warning you I can hold down a lot of alcohol."

"How do you know?"

"I use to be a hard partier."

He looked hard at my face for a second. "No. I still can't picture it."

"You'll drink to match?"

"Yep"

"Well I'll stick it to you hard then."

"If you can hold it down."

"Not only can I hold it down but I can_ act_ normal."

"Act?"

"You'll see." I said. Then we headed across the dance floor to get to where Gladys and Mary sat at a table.

"Hey you made it. What drink do you want? I'm going to get mine now."

"Two vodka sodas." I said.

"Two?!"

"Azure and I have a deal. He drinks to match me."

"Azure?! Your going to drink?"

"Ya, I didn't expect Elizabeth to order something so strong." He said looking down at me.

"I said I was going to stick it to you hard" I said to him.  
"You say stuff like that all the time. I didn't expect you to follow threw."

"Are you going to back out of our deal? I thought you never backed out of a bet or deal?"

"I'm not backing out."

"Good! Like I said two vodka sodas." I said and sat down. Azure sighed and sat down next to me.

Gladys came back a few minutes late with two vodka sodas, a Sex on the Beach, and a beer. She passed out the drinks and started downing hers. "So are you two like a thing now?" She asked Azure and me.

"No. Your as bad as the group I drove here."

"What do you mean?" Azure asked.

"They wouldn't shut up about getting me a boyfriend the whole way."

"Let me guess you gave them the whole you like your independence crap and then told them about the guys sending you those messages on that website."

"Yep"

"You sure know how to dish a line of shit. You know that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh come on. You and I both know your just waiting to become famous so you can have a famous boyfriend."

"Thanks. I love it when my friends think my so self-centered."

"You know what I meet."

"Do I?"

"Your waiting to meet someone like Robert Pattinson to date."

"So I think he's hot and I like him. That doesn't mean I don't like anyone else."

"Elizabeth do you want to know what your problem is?"

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"You only like guys you don't know. You don't open you eyes. When someone right next to you likes you, you don't see it."

"Like you said that's my problem not yours."

"Then open your eyes so I have nothing to point out." She said.

I downed my entire drink and turned to Azure "Will come with me to get another drink so I can get away from her?"

"Sure" He agreed. Then we got up and crossed the dance floor.

"Well you sure fooled me." He said as I ordered a strait vodka on the rocks.

"What ?"

"You can stand your ground and hold down the drinks."

"You knew I could stand my ground and I warned you A could hold down the drinks."

"Well I didn't believe you when you said you could hold down the drinks. What did you mean when you said you could act normal?"

"You'll see." I repeated.

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Go finish your drink so you can catch up."

"Fine" He said getting up and heading to get his drink.

I stayed where I was. I did not want to put up with Gladys yet. I was going to drink more tonight then I had planned so I would face her again when I had more alcohol in my system.

"I like your shirt." Said an unfamiliar voice with an English accent from behind me.

"Ohh" I gasped turning to see who had spoken. Robert Pattinson was standing behind me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" he said.

"No…. I just …didn't know… any one was… behind me" I stammered like an idiot.

"Sorry." He said again looking down.

"Thanks" I said and he lifted his head with his brow pulled together. "for the complement about my shirt" I explained. Then took a long drink. Was this actually happening?

"Ohh.. Ya. Um…. Do you want to dance?" He asked. Then he put his hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure." I said. I still couldn't believe it. Could my normal luck change to such good luck this fast?

I sat my drink down and took his hand as he offered it to me. "I'm going to warn you I can't dance very well."

"Well how do you usually dance?"

I looked down blushing again. "Well… usually when I dance I just grind."

"Well that fits this song." He said nervous again.

"Okay…" I said, blushing ever redder.

We danced, I was blushing the whole time. After about four songs we went to get a drink. I ordered another vodka soda and he had a beer.

"What's with all the vodka?" he asked.

"It's the first time I've drank in about three years." I explained.

"Did you drink much before?"

"Every weekend till I had my eyes forced open."

"I don't under stand."

"I used to be a hard partier. Then one night I was driving my friends home from a party, I was wasted, and it was just me and Gladys in the car. I had dropped everyone else off. For me it was a typical Friday night. Then a car drove by and I imagined it was closer then it was, so I swerved and hit a tree. I hit it really hard Gladys was in critical condition for two months. This is my first time drinking since."

He looked at me deep in thought. I finished my drink while he watched me.

"Do you want to go?" he finally asked.

"Go where?"

"Back to the hotel. You are staying at the Hacienda Hotel right?"

"Ya…. How did you know?"

"I saw you getting in your cab to come here." He said putting his hand on the back of hi neck again. "So do you want to go?"

"Sure"

We went outside to get a taxi. It didn't take long before we were sitting close together in the back seat of the cab. After a few seconds in the cab I could really feel the alcohol, but then again who wouldn't after two vodka sodas and six strait on the rocks. At least I could still talk strait and walk strait. Well strait for me any way when it comes to walking.

"I can't imagine what you went threw." He said as we pulled on our seatbelts.

"Its something you can't get over but you have to live with."

"No one like you should have to live with something like that."

"What do you mean someone like me"

"You strike me as someone who has done a lot of stupid crap but you don't seem to regret much."

"That's because you should never regret something that once made you happy, because at one point its exactly what you wanted."

"That's deep."

"Thanks I got it off a random website."

"Do you have anything you came up with?"

"Ya, be yourself, because no one else can." I said smiling at him. Before I could register what happened he was kissing me. Shocked I kissed him back. Then he pulled away.

"Sorry." He said turning red.

"Don't be." I said leaning back in to kiss him again.

"We're here" cab driver said from the front seat.

"Thank you" we said together getting out of the cab on the same side. He paid the driver, after insisting that I don't pay any of it, and we went inside. He walked by my side to the elevators with his hand around my waist. Once we were in the elevator he pressed the button for the fourth floor, I didn't object even though I was staying on the ninth floor, then I backed into the wall as we started kissing again.

While the elevator was moving upward he picked me up so he wouldn't have to bend to kiss me. I heard the little bell telling us we'd reached his floor and felt him start walking forward. Then he shifted me to open his door. He walked in and set me on the bed then laid down beside me. My hormones were going crazy.

He had rested his hand on my hip and now it was moving up my shirt. I stopped kissing him and pulled away. I wasn't the only one who had had more then my fair share of alcohol, and I didn't want to lose part of who I was because both of us had had to many drinks.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to have sex" I said.

"Okay. Then we won't have sex" he said. "I'm sorry I just assumed…"

"Its my fault. I was probably leading you on."

"I'm not letting you tale the blame" He said pulling the covers over me and himself. "Do you usually?'

"Take the blame. If I was involved in any way. Ya. If I was a part of something and it turned out bad then its partially my fault. No matter what any one says."

He didn't argue and we laid there and watched each other till we drifted off to sleep.

***

I woke up in the morning in one of those trances. You know, the kind where you know you have to get up and face something, but you just don't want to. The kind where you don't know where you are our who your with or even why you there.

Then I realized I had a horrible hang over. My head throbbed and I turned over to see where I was. "Ohh" I gasped as I opened my eyes. Then Roberts eyes opened in shock.

"What?!" he asked alarmed.

"Nothing Give Me a second please?"

"Of course" He said and we both sat up. Before we could do more then that my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where were you? You totally disappeared last night. Then you didn't come back. Everyone has been going crazy looking for you." Azure's worried voice came loudly from the receiver.

"Calm down I'm fine and will you please quite down?"

"What happened to you last night?"

"I met someone."

"Where are you now?"

"In his room."

"Who is 'he'?"

"Robert Pattinson"

"No seriously who is he?"

"I'm not lying to you. One sec okay?"

"Okay."

I turned to Robert and asked "Do you mind coming up to my room with me to get some aspirin and a change of clothes?"

"Sure. I'll go change while your on the phone."

"Okay." I said to Robert. "I'm back." I said to Azure.

"When are you coming back?"

"After he changes we're going so I can get some clothes and aspirin."

"Okay. Bye" He said then hung up. No doubt to tell everyone my story.

"Ready?" Robert asked. He walked out of the bathroom in faded blue jeans and a skin tight black T-shirt. I had to admit it. I was jealous at how he pulled it off.

"Ya" I said looking up at his face so he wouldn't notice my staring. He smiled when our eyes met. I got up and we headed out the doors.

"What all do you remember from last night?"

"That I went to a club, met a hot guy, and refused to have sex after making out with him almost the whole night till we fell asleep."I said blushing.

"Ya that pretty much sums up my night too. So why wouldn't you have sex with me? Don't get me wrong it was refreshing but I am curious as to why. I'm not going to lie it did hurt to be rejected." He finished as we reached the elevator.

"Because we were both drunk." I said pressing the up button.

"First of all, you didn't act drunk if I didn't see you down those drinks I wouldn't have known. Second The drunk excuse is usually used to explain why people did have sex."

"I've always had really good self-control, and I don't want to be known as a slut when I drink. I know some really good people who cut too loose when they drink and a lot of people don't like them because of it."

The elevator door opened and we walked in. "That doesn't seem fair." He said.

"Its not. That's why I disciplined myself, and helped my friends." I said pressing the button for the ninth floor.

"Do you regret anything from last night?" he asked.

"No" I answered. Then he bent down to kiss me. Once again I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. I smiled and the door opened to the ninth floor.

"Ohh!!" someone gasped. "Sorry Elizabeth, I didn't believe Azure when he said you met someone."

"Its okay Key." I said blushing. "Kay this is Robert. Robert this is Kay." I introduced them blushing. Again.

"Hello." They murmured to each other.

"Well Robert and I are going to my room real quick. See you in a bit."

"Okay."

Robert and I headed off toward my room. I was expecting the gasps that greeted me when we entered the room. I groaned and walked to my duffle bag and started digging for the aspirin. I took them dry. Then I grabbed clean jeans and another plain white shirt.

"Everyone this is Robert. Robert this is Azure, Ben, Ken, Marissa, Mary, Gladys, Lynne, Ryanne, Rose, Anne, Constance, Eileen, Michelle, Manuel, Chris, Alex, James, Sam, and Ryan." I said pointing everyone out.

"Hello!" the group said in unison.

"Hello everyone." Rob said.

"I'll be right back." I said to everyone. I kissed Robs' check as I passed him on my way to the bathroom.

"So how is everyone this morning?" I asked when I came back out.

"Fine, except the hangovers" Ken and Ben said together.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well the plan was sleep till 3pm then party, but Azure woke everyone up looking for you."

"Sorry" Azure and I said.

"So what's plan B?"

"There is no plan B."

I sigh "When will you learn there is always a plan B?"

"Then what is it? Little miss smarty"

"Give me a second." I said holding up a finger.

"If there is always a plan B, then why doesn't anyone know it?"

"Because sometimes plan B comes after plan A fails."

"Well smarty what's the plan?"

"I don't see any of you people coming up with a plan."

"How about we go to the movies?" Kay said walking on the room.

"Or the pool?" Azure suggested.

"We could split up." I said. "We don't have to stay together all the time."

"True we can meet up at club comet at 10." Marissa said eyeing Ken.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Rob.

"The pool sounds like a good idea to me." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'll go get my suit on then." I said smiling.

"I'll meet you at the pool n 10 minutes." He said returning my smile. Then he kissed me and left. I could feel the eyes burning into my back.

"What?!" I asked turning around. Everyone was looking at me in astonishment. "You all said I needed to get a boy friend."

"Well I guess we shouldn't be surprised. You've never done anything half ass." Kay said sitting down on Bens lap.

"Well you pull off the walk of shame well." Azure said looking upset again.

"I am not taking any walk of shame" I said defensively.

"So you two didn't have sex?" Marissa asked.

"No. We were both drunk so I said no."

"Is that what you meant when you said you could act normal?"

"Ya."

"Then why did you stay in his room?"

"Because we fell asleep talking to each other. I would have probably had sex with him if we were both sober." I said.

"But you did make out with him?"

"Yes"

"So you do get kind of slutty when your drunk?" Alex asked.

"No!! If I got slutty when I got drunk I would have had sex last night."

"So you are a slut that can control herself better when she is sober but can still control herself when she is drunk?" James said.

"I am not a slut!!" I said. "Shut the Fuck up and mind your own business. If I_ had_ had sex with Rob then I wouldn't be to happy with myself. I think for not being used to the effects of alcohol I did pretty damn well. James, Alex I doubt ether of you kept your pants on last night."

"That's non of you business." They said together.

"Exactly." I said grabbing my bikini and going to put it on.

I grabbed my black one with the red heart over the left breast and butt. It was cute but not too skimpy. Typical for vacationers.

***

"Hey. You look… " Robert started, but didn't finish, as I walked in. We both looked down blushing.

"Thanks." I said looking at him. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks. He was perfect. "You too." I said. We both blushed redder.

"So are you ready to swim?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Okay" I said then I dived into the deep end of the pool. I swam to the bottom and sat there till I started to get light headed. Then I swam the nine feet back to the surface.

"Are you coming in?" I asked Rob.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"You were under water for fifteen minutes." He said looking confused.

"Ohh. I'm really good at holding my breath. My record is twenty-five minutes." I said blushing again.

"That's just not normal." He said jumping in over my head.

"Where is the fun in being normal?" I asked when his head came back up.

"Where is the fun in being famous?" He countered.

"You don't have to famous to not be normal. You can simply be you because if you think about in no one I really normal. Not if we're ourselves because no group of people are the same." I explained.

He looked at me for a second, then he flashed a quick smile before he dived under the water. I watched as he swam toward me with his hands reaching for me. I backed up till I hit the side of the pool, then I slid down under Rob and he ran into the side of the pool. He looked down and smiled and then rocketed across the pool. He took off after me. He was a faster swimmer but he had to stop to breath more often then I did.

After twenty or so minutes I let him catch me. He caught me around the waist and pulled me to the surface.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"I just wanted to see if you could swim faster then me." He said.

"So you made a chase out of it, instead of asking me to race?" I asked turning in his arms to face him.

"Ya its more fun, and now you're my prisoner." He said pulling me closer.

"Okay so what are you going to do to me now that you've caught me?"

"Well…" He said going forward for him till my back was up against the side of the pool. "First you have to answer my questions, then…" he said kissing my neck. He kept kissing my neck as he continued with "You have to let me take you out to dinner."

"Is that it?" I asked

"We'll see." He said kissing my lips and tightening his grip around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Then I crushed myself to him as his grip tightened again.

"Hey you two…. Oh…. Sorry are we interrupting something?"Ryan asked. I looked up to see Ryan standing in the door way. Eileen, Manuel, James, Lynne, Azure, and Mary were all standing behind him watching us.

I dropped my legs and one arm and he dropped one arm. We both turned scarlet."No your not…. Unless my captor has other plans for me?" I said turning to ask Rob.

"We'll see." He repeated smiling.

"Don't I get a say?" I asked.

"You're my prisoner remember?" he said as his smile widened.

"What if I caught you? Then would you be my prisoner?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"Probably, but I don't have to worry about that." He said smiling.

"And why not?" I asked pulling away.

"Because you can't catch me."

"You want to bet?" I asked smiling.

"Sure" he said. Obviously thinking I was bluffing. Ha!!

"What are we betting?" I asked smiling wider.

"How about looser has to do what ever the winner wants until… I don't know. Pick a time."

"Midnight?"

"That's a little early, isn't it?" he said.

"How about noon tomorrow?" Eileen said.

"Okay." I said. "Good with you?" I asked Rob.

"Ya."

"I'm betting on Robert" Ryan said.

"He doesn't have a prayer." Ann said.

"Do you wanna bet?"

"Same as theirs?"

"Sure." Ryan said. The rest of the couples made the same bet.

" Ready?" Rob asked after they finished setting their bets.

"Yep. " I said then he took off into the water like a bat out of hell.

"Are any of you coming in? If so just jump." I said then dived. No more then I was under the water I heard the splashes of people jumping in. I knew that everyone who had bet on me had jumped as I had requested.

I swam to where Rob stood trying to see where I was. I swam behind him and grabbed him around the waist. Then I drug him to the surface.

"That's cheating" He said after we broke the surface of the water.

"There were no rules so there was no way I could cheat." I said, then I kissed his neck.

"So what are your requests?" He said laughing at my logic.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll come up with something." I said.

"ELIZABETH!!!" Marissa's voice boomed as she rushed into the pool room with my cell phone. She had a robe on and was obviously pissed.

"Ya?" I asked innocently and let go of Rob.

"Come here!!" She said forcing herself to seem in control. No one bought it.

"What did I do?" I asked with fake innocents. By now I could guess what had her so pissed.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!" she roared at me.

"Okay." I said laughing. Then I got out of the pool. "What?"

"This stupid thing will not shut up." She whispered, aggravated. "How can I do anything romantic with _Headstrong _ going off every two seconds?"

"You blare Bach or something like that." I laughed at her. Then I grabbed my phone as she eyed the pool.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"Ya. Why did that stupid thing keep going off?"

I checked the phone. "Because I have 16 e-mails." I said.

"From who?" She asked, aggravated again.

"Kaylynn, Matt, Andre, Sean, Kyle, and Justin."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know I haven't read them yet."

"Well tell them you on vacation and to leave you alone." Marissa said as I started reading them.

"UGH!!" I groaned.

"What?" Rob asked coming out of the pool to stand behind me.

"Nothing. Its just these guys. Matt, Kyle, and Justin I just started talking to. And they are asking if we can meet some time."

"What about this Andre?" He asked. He was obviously jealous, and it was so cute.

"We've been friends for years, and he flirted with when we first met but I let him know I wasn't interested in a kind way."

"Didn't Justin ask to see you naked once?" Marissa asked.

"That was a different Justin." I mumbled. "And I told him no."

"Not until he asked to see you naked."

"That's because he said and I quote 'your sexy' then he asked to see me naked."

"But he did ask to see you naked?" Rob asked.

"Ya" I said blushing bright red. "I'm not interested. I've got my eye on someone else." I said. Marissa groaned and left the pool area.

"Really?" Rob asked wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"Ya" I said biting my bottom lip. He leaded in to kiss me and an idea popped into my head. As his lips touched mine I smiled and pulled away.

"What?! Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking worried.

"Don't I have control over you till noon tomorrow?" I asked smiling wider.

"No, because you cheated." He said.

"How could I cheat when there were no rules?"

"You could… There were… You just cheated and you know it." He said.

"How? Can you prove I cheated?"

"No"

"Then I didn't cheat."

"Okay…. What do you want me to do?"

"Like I said before, I'm not sure yet. I'll promise you this it will be good."

"Good for me or you?"

"We'll see." I quoted him.

"That's not funny. You have a plan and we both know it."

"You'll just have to wait and see what it is."

"Come on!! Please tell me?!?!?!"

"No, I don't think I will."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Please?!" He whispered.

"No" I said smiling wider.

Then he kissed my cheek. "Pretty please?"

I had to take a deep breath before I could answer. "No"

He kissed my neck behind my ear. "Please? For me?"

"And you say I cheat."

"Please?" He repeated as he gently rested his forehead against mine.

"No. I think you should give me time to make sure I can."

"Can what? You can do anything."

"Only till noon tomorrow."

"Well things are always changing you never know."

"Really? So I might get control for longer?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of me getting control."

"No I don't think so."

"So there's no chance?"

"No there's always a chance."

"then what is it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you owe me."

"Why do I owe you?"

"Because I caught you before"

"So?"

"Please?" He repeated.

"No." I said.

"I'll throw you in the pool."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" he said smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No you wouldn't."

"Are you sure?" he said smiling wide, and tightening his arms.

"Yes...."

"Your wrong." He said and locked his arms around my waist. Then he pulled me into the pool.

"What was that for?" I asked as we broke back threw the surface of the pool.

"I warned you." He laughed. Then he kissed me.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care. I'm up for anything."

"Well we've been in here for five hours and we have seven hours till we said we'd meet-up with Marissa."

"Well I have to do whatever you say so its time to give the orders."

"I'm not giving any orders just yet."

"Well what's next?"

"Before I do anything I've got to get this chlorine out of my hair."

" 'Kay. You can shower in my room so you don't interrupt your friend."

"That's probably a good idea." I said and we both laughed.

"Lets go he said still laughing."

While we were in the elevator I realized a problem.

"I don't have any clothes." I pointed out.

"I didn't even think about that I guess you'll have to go back to your room." He said then mumble something I couldn't understand. He thought for a moment "I could grab your stuff from your room and you could go strait to my room to get in the shower."

"Okay." I said. Then I got off at his floor he handed me the key to his room.

After I got in I went into the bathroom and got in the shower. I had just finished rinsing my hair when I heard Rob knock. I turned the water off and wrapped the towel around myself to answer the door.

He was smiling when I opened the door.

"I didn't think about the no key thing." I said.

"Neither did I." he said smiling and handing me my clothes as he walked in.

"I'll be back out in a second." I said turning to head to the bathroom as the door swung shut. Rob caught me around the waist and started kissing me. I kissed back and before I knew it my back was up agents the wall.

"Wait." I gasped. When his lips left mine and moved to my throat.

"What?" he asked agents my skin.

"Not now."

"Why not?" he asked pulling away.

"Because we just met." I said after a minute of thought.

"Is that the real reason?" he asked. Then I couldn't respond because he was kissing me again.

"Yes." I gasped when he let me breath again, by this point we were laying on his bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Its too soon." I said.

He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Again its my fault."

"Again your not taking the blame."

"Why not its my fault."

"No its not. Its mine. If I could read people better then we wouldn't be arguing about this."

"Its my fault I've been changing my mind and that's got to be sending mixed signals."

"Ya right you just don't want me to take the blame."

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said getting up. I went into the bathroom and got dressed.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Rob as I came out of the bathroom. I looked around and he was no where in sight.

"Rob?" I asked. There was no answer.

"Robert?" I asked again looking around the room.

Then an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well I still don't own Twilight :( Oh well. Any way we are getting to the good stuff. I'm going to start dropping hints about her past in here. The hints will be vary clear I promise. Also this goes through what was originally chapter 7 so you probably wont have to wait till chapter 10-11 to get the vampires in here, which is a plus.:) i hope you like it.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't scream, and before I could do anything I was being towed to the bed. I started kicking. I also started clawed at the hand covering my mouth but there was no change in the sure grip.

My mouth was still covered when someone blindfolded me. I was forced into a laying position and the hand was replaced with a gag, and my hands were held behind my back. Even though I couldn't see or talk I could still hear.

"She's feisty." Said an excited voice from right behind me. He was obviously the one holding my hands behind my back.

"Hot too." Said another voice.

"What are we going to do with the guy?" the first voice asked.

"Not sure. Lets ask the girl if she is willing to make a deal."

"Hey sweetheart I'm going to take off that gag and ask you a few questions but if you scream I'll shoot you boyfriend. Do you understand?" The first voice asked me.

All I could do was nod. I was going light headed because the gag covered my nose too. I took a deep breath when they removed the gag.

"Okay sweetie first off what is you name?"

"What's yours?" I asked.

"That doesn't answer my friends question." The first voice said. Then someone stroked my cheek.

"And your avoiding mine." I stated.

"Answer the question, or I'll kill Rob here." The second voice said, and I heard skin slap skin and someone huff in pain.

"No!!!" I said "Leave him alone."

"Then answer my question."

"Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth." I said.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No it wasn't." I said.

"Now do you want to make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"Well we won't hurt Rob if you do what we say."

"I'll do anything you want. Just please don't hurt him."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Well that's some devotion there. Let see if she means it." the first voice said.

"Takeoff her shirt. If she struggles he gets a leg wound. Then continue every time she struggles he get another bullet."

My hands were released and someone started unbuttoning my shirt. I laid as still as possible. Then some one started kissing my neck. By this point I was in just my underwear and bra.

"Where is that energy from before?" the first voice whispered in my ear.

"My turn." The second voice said right next to me.

"No way I just got started and she hasn't even tried to stop me yet."

"I don't care its my turn."

"Keep it in your pants dude you told her not to resist me. If she wasn't so hot this wouldn't be fun."

"I got an idea."

"What?"

"Lets let her see."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because then she might just pull away and resist a little."

"Do you really think so?"

"Ya then we can both have our fun then we can knock them out and skip town."

"Okay."

Someone took off the blindfold and I blinked against the light. A figure moved in front of me, but I couldn't make it out. Then my eyes focused and I gasped at what I saw.

Two tall men faced me. One with pale blue eyes and blonde hair. He was the on top of me watching to see if I was afraid. The other had dark skin and black hair. He had brown eyes and was watching me. He was just daring me to struggle. He wanted me to, you could see it in his eyes. They were both terrifying, muscular, and gorgeous. I noticed Rob in the corner tied up blindfolded, gagged, with his hands tied behind his back.

"Hey there sweetheart." the blonde said.

I didn't say anything I was watching the dark haired guy who had a gun and was pointing at the floor, for now.

"What?" he asked.

"Nice gun." I said.

"You know guns?" He asked.

"Ya. That's a 38 colt." I said recognizing the gun.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"My grandfather. He liked guns and I was always with him. Always helping him with something." I said.

"What else did he teach you?"

"Rope and ride, fix a dirt bike, and how to dust off after a crash."

"What about your father? Didn't he teach you anything?"

"He died when I was seven. Before he died he taught me to stand up for myself and to always persevere."

"What was there for your mom to teach you?"

"To always be me, be kind, and to never let anyone have full control over me."

"Looks like you didn't hold up on the last part."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll do whatever we say."

"That's my choice." I said looking at Rob. Then I noticed that his hand was free.

"Well why would you?"

Just then I got an idea. I'd always been good at distractions. "Before it was because I was afraid."

"Why are you still cooperating?"

"Because your both so…" I trailed off knowing if I lied I would blush.

"Really?"

I just nodded biting my lower lip trying to look seductive. It was embarrassing and I was afraid they wouldn't buy it. The blonde did right away he was kissing my neck.

"We could share her right now."

"What about him?" the dark haired guy asked.

"He's tied up." I said.

He sat the gun down on the dresser and walked to the bed laying next to me then he was kissing the other side of my neck. Then I rolled and fell off the bed making it look like accident.

"Are you okay?" they both asked.

"Ya" I said standing up. Then I pretended to stumble into the dresser. Before they realized what was going on I had the gun.

"What's this all about? I thought we were having fun." the blonde said.

"Ya being held against my will so fun." I said sarcastically.

"Well I thought you were cooperating by choice?" the dark haired guy said.

"Its called a bluff." I said.

"Well now you're the bad guy." The blonde said.

"How so?"

"Entrapment."

"No self-defense."

I untied Rob and he called the police. I got dressed again and I answered the door when the police got there. I told the police what happened and they looked back and forth between Rob and me. We had to file a report with the police. We had to go down town to file the report because we were both tourists.

We sat at the police station as they questioned the two unsubs. "Well this isn't what I was expecting to do on vacation." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. Its just easier to laugh."

"Ya I guess so." He said laughing.

"Thank you" I said as I stopped laughing and looked at Rob.

"For what? You did all the work. You were a really convincing. I thought you were seriously going to let them do what they wanted to you."

"I haven't let you got that far and they only got that far because I wasn't about to let you get hurt if I could stop it. And it was you that got me through that I looked over and saw you hand was untied. I guessed that you would try to take down the one with the gun. And I knew even if you won you'd probably get hurt. So I pulled a trick I learned from a friend of mine that takes down pervs like that. She told me that I would probably need to know that one day with my luck."

"You didn't think I could take that guy down?"

"Not without getting hurt." I said as I leaned forward to kiss him.

Suddenly he pulled away and said, "What do you mean 'with your luck you'd need to know that trick'"

"Well I'm one of those people that ….ummm…well… I guess you could say that I call danger and I rushes to me. When ever anything good happens something bad follows."

"Well that doesn't seem fair. Yeah and I'm behind on two bad things, or one really bad thing."

"Why?!"

"Well the bad things are only the almost being raped today but I managed to weasel my way out of that. And for the good things I'm in L.A. with my best friends. I've finally got a boyfriend. My boyfriend is perfect. Plus I just help take down two on the 10 most wanted list."

"What was that last part?"

"My friend that taught me what I did is part of the FBI and I've seen pictures of them. They've raped 45 women in the last year alone. And they've killed 30 men and 27% of their rape victims."

"Are you sure that's them?"

"I'm almost positive."

"Wow! Your friends going to be proud."

"She's probably going to be really jealous. She's been trying to track them down for like three years."

"You know I'm still your slave."

"Yeah I know. So much for my plan."

"So you did have a plan?"

"I almost always have a plan."

"what was it??"

"I forgot or it would probably still be going to happen."

"Well how about I take you out to dinner when we get out of here. Then we can go to the club."

"Okay."

"Ms. Cullen, Mr. Pattinson you may go." An officer said.

"Thank you" we both said to him, and we left.

"Your last name is Cullen?" Rob asked me.

"Yeah it was weird reading Twilight with my last name popping up everywhere." I laughed.

"That's Ironic."

"What is?"

"That that's the family I'm playing a part of."

"Well I'm pretty sure I don't have any vampires in my family." I laughed.

"Well you never know…"he said.

I just laughed.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"Um... I really don't care. McDonald is fine with me."

"Okay" he said as we got into a cab.

***

"We got to go. We told everyone that we would meet them at the club by 10." I said.

"Do you still wanna go?"

"Yeah how else will they find out that we are okay? They saw us go down town with the police."

"Did they? How do you know?"

"They haven't stopped texting me to see if we're okay."

"Oh well then are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come on." I said and we walked into the hall.

"I can't believe its so late already." I said in the elevator.

"I know and I'm in shock that the paparazzi hasn't found me yet." Rob said.

Then the elevator door opened and there were a lot of flashes and I could hear people talking.

"Rob is it true you got arrested today?"

"Rob is it true that your not going to finish playing the role of Edward Cullen?"

"Who are you with Rob?"

"Rob is that your new girlfriend?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Is this just a fling or a publicity thing? Or do you really like this girl?"

That's when I interrupted, "Excuse me will you please just go?"

"Did you even know you were with Robert Pattinson?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth what?"

"How did you two meet?"

"How long have you known each other?"  
"Elizabeth Cullen."

"Were you arrested as well this after noon?"

"Nether of us were arrested. We had to go down town to give our statement."

"Statement for what?"

I looked over at Rob to see if I should tell them, he nodded so I said "Around three thirty this after noon two men broke into the room we were in. I was in the shower and when I came out I was taken hostage. Robert was already tied up. I'm lucky to have friends in the law enforcement field whom taught me what to do in the situation we were in. After properly distracting the two unsubs I obtained their weapon, untied Robert, and called the police."

"So nether of you got arrested?"

"No"

"Robert you never answered is it true that your not going to finish playing the role of Edward Cullen?"

"No its not true I will finish the saga."Rob said.

"And if you'll please excuse us there is someplace we need to be." I said walking though the crowed lobby. I was happy that I had called the cab earlier while we were in the room. We got in the cab and head to the club.

When we walk in Azure was standing there alone again.

"Hey." I said when I walked in.

"Hey. What happened earlier? Why were the police there? What happened? Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Umm…after we left the pool we got some visitors in Robs room. They are people that Rosalie has been trying to get a hold of. Well they decided…"

"decided what? What happened?"

"nothing. Never mind. Well anyway I wasn't about to let that happen so I used some trick Rosalie taught me. And it turned out that they were on the FBI's top ten. The only reason we went down town was to give our statements."

"What were they trying to do? What were you not about to let happen?"

"They tried to rape me." I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"THEY WHAT?! And you didn't do anything to stop them?" he turned on Rob.

"He was tied up and I'm fine. I got the gun from them and…"

"There was a gun? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine calm down please."

"Okay I just wanna make sure your okay. I don't ever wanna see you hurt."

"Aw don't get all mushy on me okay?"

"Why not?"

"because I asked you not to?" I said in a begging voice with a pouting face.

"do you wanna get a drink before you have to put up with the rest of your friends?"

"They already know."

"How?"

I reached up and ran my hand through Azure's shaggy brown hair and pulled out the mini microphone that was behind his ear. I held it up to show Rob.

"How did you know that that was there?"

"I can always tell when Azure is hiding something. His eye twitches." I laughed.

"Ohh well do you wanna get a drink anyway?"

"Yeah. Azure do you wanna come you didn't drink to match me yesterday. You should try again."

"I'll try but why don't you go easier on me tonight."

"Aw poor little Azure doesn't tike to drink to much?" I teased.

"No its not that its just you can drink really fast."

"I bet I could keep up with her." Rob challenged.

"I doubt it." Azure and I said together.

"So we're all going to drink to match?"

"I guess so."

** Azure's P.O.V.**

Robert is now in on the same deal Elizabeth and I had last night. I don't trust him. Elizabeth's cousin, Ryanne, says its just because I'm jealous. As much as I hate to admit it I think she's right. I've been in love with Elizabeth for a while now. I was going to tell her yesterday, but she disappeared. Yesterday when Gladys asked if we were a couple I was caught off guard, but the idea of that being how it looked made me happier then I would have thought possible.

Then she said that everyone was annoying her by saying she needed a boyfriend. I wanted to be the one to get them off her back. Then they get into a tight corner and she's the one to save the day. She almost got raped because he couldn't do anything. I would have gotten myself Killed if it would save her if it would make her happy.

"Three vodka's on the rocks." Elizabeth said.

"I thought you were going easier tonight?"

"You just said I needed to drink them slower." She said with an evil grin. How can that be so cute and scary at the same time.

"What are you planning?" I asked scared. She just shrugged and handed out the drinks.

"you two wanna dance?" She asked. She always loved dancing.

"yeah." I said.

"Sure." Robert said. Ugh he didn't even wanna dance even though it will make her happy. I downed the rest of my drink. Lizie copied and so did Robert.

We started to dance but it was a little strange because of Robert, so I went to sit with Gladys and Mary.

"You still haven't told her?" Gladys asked.

"No. She is happy right now and I don't want to spoil it." I said.

"And that's why you need to tell her. You care so much for her and its sad watching you suffer your one of my best friends and so is she. Its like in a movie. Everyone can see how much you love each other but your both blind to the others feelings about you." Mary said. It was kind of strange though listening to Mary talk that much. I had never really heard her say much more then a sentence at a time.

"Do you honestly think she feels the same for me as I do for her?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes. And I bet I can prove it." Gladys said.

"How?"

"Get a girlfriend." They said together.

"WHAT?!WHY?!"

"You see how your all upset that she has a boyfriend? She'll be the same way. I know Lizie she always wants what she can't or shouldn't have."

"What would I be can't or shouldn't?"

"If you get a girlfriend then both. You're her friend so she shouldn't be in love with you and putting yourself off limits will drive her crazy. She likes you. She has for a long time and you never saw it because you were to busy trying show her and she was doing the same so nether of you could see." Gladys said.

"She deserves so much better then me." I did believe that she deserves better, but I wasn't sure Robert Pattinson was better.

"She wants some one to love her for her. You do and you have for years. Its time you tell her." Mary said.

"But…"

"No buts just tell her." Gladys slurred.

"Why?"

"because if you don't she will never know all her options and you'll have to spend your whole life wondering what would have happened." Mary said.

"I like it when your quiet you give me less to think about."

"I'm just stating a fact."

'I guess your right but how would I tell her?"

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

Azure left while we were dancing. Not as in he left the building but he stopped dancing. I wonder what was wrong. He had never really liked dancing but he would always dance with me. He was always my first choice for a dance partner; because he had taken lessons so then I could do more then just make a fool of myself.

I looked for Azure as I danced with Rob. He was talking to Mary and Gladys. Mary's mouth was moving so she was probably talking since she wasn't eating anything. That's odd Mary rarely talks. That must mean Azure was about to do something stupid. The song ended.

"Wanna go get another drink?"I asked.

"Sure, but what about your friend doesn't he need another drink too?"

"Yeah. We will take it to him."

"Okay."

"Three sex on the beaches." I ordered.

We got the drinks and headed over to the table.

"Here you go your not falling behind tonight." I said handing Azure his drink.

"Didn't plan on it. Thanks." He said taking a drink.

I sat down next to him and Rob sat down next to me.

"So what stupid thing were you about to do?" I asked.

"Stupid thing?" Everyone asked.

"Well Mary looked like she was telling you off about something."

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"Exactly!" Gladys said.

"Okay then what weren't you going to do?"

"Nothing." He said defensively. That was odd the only time Azure got defensive was if he was hiding something.

"Whatever. I'll find out sooner or later."

"In your dreams."

"You tell me everything. Do you not trust me anymore?" I ask getting a tear to roll down my face. I've always been a good fake crier. It had gotten me out of a lot of trouble when I was little.

"No. I mean I still trust you, but…"

"Then why won't you tell me?" I continued my act.

"Because…I…its not that…I …But…" He stuttered. Wow that was cute. No it's not cute I have a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but Robert Pattinson. He was sitting next to me and his hand was on my leg. I smiled and put my hand on top of his. He turned his hand to hold mine.

"It's fine I was just messing with you." I said to Azure.

"Don't do that to me. I thought you were really mad at me."

"You fall for that same trick every time."

"That's because you actually start crying."

"When do I ever really cry?"

"When you read."

"Only at the really romantic stuff it's not my fault I'm a sap."

"Really? Then whose fault is it."

"I don't know but it's not mine." I laughed.

Soon the whole table was laughing. We just sat there laughing like idiots for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get some more drinks. Gladys Mary do you want anything?"

"Jack Daniels for me and Mary will probably just stick with beer."

"Mary is that what you want?"

"Umm… actually I think I'll have what ever you have."

"Okay. So a Jack Daniels and four Grasshoppers?"

"I guess."

Alright I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you. That's a lot for one person to carry by them self." Azure said.

"Okay thanks." I said and we headed to the bar. I ordered the drinks and waited.

"So really what were you, Mary, and Gladys talking about?"

"We were talking about relationships and friendships."

"What about them?"

"Umm… about whether or not a relationship usually has a hard time forming from a friendship."

"Why were you talking about that? What even brought the subject up?"

"I'm not really sure."

"So what side were you on?"

"I said that it usually does because they wouldn't want to put their friendship at risk."

"Well if the friendship is strong enough then even if the relationship doesn't work out the friendship will survive."

"How strong of a friendship would that have to be?"

"Strong enough were both people know that the other person will be there for them. No matter what. Even if they're not meant to be together. Like our friendship."

**Azure's P.O.V.**

She just said that our friendship would survive even if a relationship between us didn't. Does that mean she likes me? Is now the time to tell her? What should I do? But wait she said they're not meant to be together. Was she talking as in she wants to just stay close friends?

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure our friendship could withstand anything."  
I should tell her now. I will tell her now. I took in a deep breath and "Here are your drinks" the bar tender said.

"Thank you" Lizie said.

"Yeah thanks." I said picking up two of the grasshoppers and taking a drink of one. It was gross but it was what Lizie wanted.

"Let's go." She said with the other drinks.

We went back to the table and I handed Mary her drink while Lizie passed out the rest of the drinks. Since telling Lizie the truth was hard and she wasn't clear on whether she liked me or not. I was going to try and get her to admit it. But how?

There was Mary and Gladys's idea. Would it work? Who would wanna be my girlfriend? What if it hurt Lizie? Why is this so hard? Why can't everyone just say how they feel? Like when your sleep talking and you say what you really feel. When you can't lie because you're truly just talking to yourself. Or why couldn't she just talk to me about it? Like she does with Gladys and Mary. I should just ask her.

Wait Lizie sleep talks. All I've got to do is get her to sleep in our room tonight and talk to her in her sleep. I'd have to get her wasted before I tried to talk her into staying with me. Lizie with me. Wow that sounded better than it should, but I don't care. I downed the rest of my drink to try and calm my nerves.

"I thought you said I Drank fast? I can't drink a grasshopper that fast unless I'm about to do something next to impossible. What are you planning?" Lizie asked.

"Nothing I was just thirsty."

"Whatever you're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Really? Then why have you been so quiet?"

"I've just had nothing to say."

"That's Mary's excuse. Tell me the truth."

"Later."

"Why not now?"

I threw a quick glance at Robert. I hope she didn't notice. "Just because it's something I don't want everyone to know."

"Okay." She smiled happy that she was going to finally be clued in.

Then I saw that they were holding hands under the table and inspiration hit me. I don't know whether it was jealousy or longing for it to be my hand she was holding, but I got a plan.

"Liz where are you sleeping tonight?" I asked. This plan should work because she really wanted to know what was going on, and if I gave her a time and place she would be there.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because if you were staying in our room then I could just tell you tonight."

"Well that is where all my stuff is and we are paying for five people to stay in that room."

"Yeah."

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

It was 3:00am and I was messed up big time. Azure either cut really loss tonight or he was up to something. He was the one setting the drinking pace. I had had a hard time keeping up with him. Not to mention that we had taken a few shots of hot sauce.

We were walking out of the club and waiting for our cab. And when I say we I meant Rob, Azure, and me. I was basically carrying Rob by time the cab pulled up. Azure helped me get Rob in the cab and we went back to the hotel.

When we got back we helped Rob to his room. When we were in the Elevator I realized I didn't have my cell phone.

"Shoot!"

"What?!"

"I forgot my cell phone."

"We can go back and get it."

"It can wait I guess."

"We'll just go and get it now so we don't have to worry about it."

"Okay. Thanks."

So we went back to the club and got my phone. When we came back out again it was pouring down rain. We had to call another cab so instead of waiting inside we stayed outside and danced in the rain.

I'd always loved the rain and dancing. But we didn't dance to the music from the club. We danced to our heart beats. We danced a slow tango.

It was so much fun and even a little romantic. Truth was I had always liked Azure but he never seemed to like me. As our dance was coming to an end he pulled me into a hug instead of a dip. I hugged him back because it felt nice having him hold me.

Then Azure whispered something on my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

I pulled away. Did he really just say that? I looked in his eyes to see if it was the drinks talking. He looked sober, but I had seen how much he had drunk.

"Azure your drunk. That's just the drinks talking." I said.

"No. It's not. I stopped drinking after the first grasshopper. I slipped the rest of my drinks to Robert. He didn't know and that's probably why he got so much more wasted then you or me. I just need you to know. I need you to know how I feel so you can choose. And if you don't choose me at least I know I tried."

"I… what?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for years now. All those Orchids, Roses and mixed arrangements you got were from me."

"Prove it."

"The first flower I ever sent you was on your tenth birthday. It was a rare golden rose, and it came with a card that said 'I give you this rare beauty so you can see a dim version of yourself. Like you this flower is beautiful, but you are more beautiful and you are one of a kind and I pray you will one day be mine.'"

"I meant prove you love me." I said with a tear rolling down my face. That was so romantic. He bent down and wiped the tear away with his lips. Then he kissed my forehead. That was proof that he loved me. If he had been saying all this because of the drinks he would have kissed my lips.

I smiled and then I tripped. It was still raining and now I was covered in mud.

"Are you okay?" Azure asked me while he helped me up.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Let's go the cabs here."

"Okay."

We went and got in the cab.

"So?" He asked when we got in. "Do you believe me?"

I leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. "Does that answer our question?"

"I'm not too sure on your answer maybe you should tell me again."

I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time his arms snaked around my neck and waist and he pulled me in closer. It quickly turned into a hardcore make out session with lots of tong.

When we reached the hotel we broke apart. "Keep the change." I said throwing some cash his way.

Azure was already out of the car and he was looking at me with longing eyes. I smiled an evil smile and got out of the car. When he leaned in to kiss me I stopped him and said "You can only kiss me if you catch me." Then I took off running into the hotel. He didn't catch up with me till we reached the elevators.

"That's cheating. I had to wait for the elevator."

"You could have taken the stairs." He said picking me up and pushing up against the wall before his lips were on mine again. As I wrapped my legs around him the elevator opened and he carried me inside. He carried me all the way back to the room. When we got in the room I pulled away.

"I'm still all muddy." I said.

"So?"

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back."

"Fine"

He let me go and I went and got my clothes. Then I went and got in the shower. While I was in the shower I decided that I needed to shave. So, after I rinsed off I shaved. I heard someone walk in while I was washing up. I peeked my head out of the shower curtain to see who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. All of twilight and New Moon and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Wow she's lucky but she did an awesome job with the saga. Well you get the romance for Elizabeth in here and the set up before the vampires, well before you see the vampires or the shape shifters.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Azure what are you doing in here? I told you to wait out there." I whisper shouted at him.

"Well you know carrying you up here got me all muddy too." He said trying to peek into the shower at me.

"Well you can take a shower when I'm done."

"But that would be a waste of water when we could just take a shower together."

"People take separate showers all the time."

"Yeah and now natural aqua furs are drying up. And you know you want me in there as much as I want to be in there." He said taking off his shirt. Wow those six hours a day in the gym did him a lot of good.

"You can come in but nothing is going to happen while we're in here."

"No problem…. Wait I'm still able to kiss you while we're in there right?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes" He said as he finished undressing.

He jumped in and looked me over. "Hmmm. I regret saying nothing would happen." He said still looking me over.

I looked him over too and I felt the same way but this is the perfect chance to mess with him "Good thing you've got a good personality."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you look good upstairs but downstairs…you're…well"

"What? Are you not impressed?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you extremely impressed, but you're just messing with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because your eyes got that look."

"What look?"

"The look you get every time your impressed."  
"Or you're just conceded."

"So you're disappointed?"

"Did I say that?"

"No…but…what are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said getting closer.

"Well if I'll like it then it will work, but if I don't then it won't." he said.

"Really? You don't think I can't do whatever I feel like." I asked putting my hand on the side of his face and getting even closer to him.

"Only if I'll like it." He stuttered.

"What if you only like part of it?" I said running my hand down his chest.

"Then I'll still like it." He said then before I could reply he picked me up and started kissing me, just as I had planned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. When I felt him get excited I let go and backed away.

"Now that's not nice or fair."

"I never said I was either, but I did say that nothing was going to happen in here."

"Then we'll go in the hot tub bath thing."

"Nope." I smiled.

"Please?" He asked getting down on his knees.

"Make me want you so much I can't say no." I said even though he was really close.

***

After about five hours we were on our way to bed when I started to feel sick. I rushed back into the bathroom and started puking my guts out.

Azure came in and held my long jet black hair out of my face. He didn't say anything at first then when I stopped puking for a few moments he said "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm the one that had you drink so much."

"It's not your fault" was all I managed to get out before I started to puke again. He didn't say anything else. But he stayed in the bathroom all night with me and we passed out together on the floor.

***

When I woke up the next morning I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I smiled and cuddled into the person holing me without opening my eyes. Then I felt a hand under my chin pull my head up and kiss my lips.

As I kissed back I opened my eyes.

"What the hell, Azure?"

"What?"

"Why the hell are you kissing me?"

"I told you last night. I love you."

"What happened last night the last thing I remember is you drinking a shit load of drinks and trying to keep up with you, and… wait did you just say you love me?"

"You don't remember anything last night?"

"No. What happened?"

"We made love for like five hours. After we dropped Robert off in his room you realized that you forgot your phone, so we went back to the club and got it. It had started to rain and we were dancing in the rain when I told you. Then you fell in the mud and when we started making out in the cab on the way back here. I carried you up to the room so we wouldn't have to stop making out.

"When we got up here you got in the shower because of the mud. Then I came in and took my shirt off and asked to get in with you. At first you said no but I talked you into it by saying it would be more Eco-friendly. You started teasing me and said the only way you'd say yes is if I didn't let you say no. So I found your weak spots and after about two hours we were going to move to the tub but we didn't make it and we loved each other for like another three hours."

"We had sex for five hours? While we were drunk? In the bathroom of a hotel? After I started dating someone?"

"I wasn't drunk and you were more high then drunk."

"Well that just makes the fact that you took advantage of me while I wasn't in my right mind all the better. And you had to wait till I had a f**king boyfriend to do that?"

"To do what? Tell you how I felt? Liz that all I did was tell you how I felt. I love you. I've been in love with you since we met freshmen year."

"Then you should have told me then." I said and I stormed out.

**Azure's P.O.V.**

She yelled at me and stormed out. I told her the truth and she told me I should have told her sooner and left. It looked as she was leaving like she had started crying. I made her cry. _I'm a horrible person _I thought to myself as I pulled my knees up to my face and started to cry. I know men shouldn't cry but she ripped my heart out of my chest and started crying.

Why didn't I tell her sooner? Why did I get brave when she got a boyfriend? Why am I such an ass? Why? Why? Why? Why?

I tried to hide the fact that I was crying by resting my eyes on my knees, but I don't know if it worked. I stayed like that for who knows how long. I prayed the entire time that if someone saw me they wouldn't notice I was crying, and if they did they would leave me here to die in peace.

"Azure? What's wrong? Are you crying?" said a worried Gladys. Well so much for those hopes. Would all my hopes be destroyed today?

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I want to know if you're okay?" She asked putting a comforting arm around me. I shook it off.

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No. It doesn't. What happened?"

"Why do you care? Hmm? I took you advice and told Lizie the truth. That's what happened. Of course she couldn't just shoot me down."

"What do you mean she couldn't just shoot you down?"

"I told her last night and we had the best night ever. I made love to her for five hours with her praising me the whole time. She didn't remember anything this morning and I explained everything to her. I told her how I fell for her freshman year. She didn't say anything other then I should have told her then. Well that was after she yelled at me for waiting till she had a boyfriend to tell her. Then she just stormed out."

"Did she ever say she didn't care about you?"

"I… No. But she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"She told me about a year ago that she loves you."

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he said he loved me. And I can't believe he used me as a cheap booty call. Tears streamed down my face. He was supposed to be my friend. I want to hate him I want to want to kill him, but I couldn't. I was in love with him for a few years. I will never be able to hate him. Even though I don't love him anymore.

Come on why can't I hate him? Because he said what I've wanted him to say for years. But why did he have to wait till I had a boyfriend? Did I like last night? No of course not. What am I thinking? I wanted to save myself. That's why I didn't let Rob have me. Well so much for that plan.

Tears were still streaming down my face as I knocked on Robs door. I had to tell him the truth. He would find out sooner or later any way. He's going to hate me. That thought sent more tears pouring down my face.

"Yeah?" he said opening the door. He looked down at me and saw the tears. "Liz? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." I said. He came forward and hugged me.

"Sorry for what?"

"I had sex with Azure last night." I said.

"You what?" he asked letting go of me.

"I'm so so so sorry. I was high. I don't remember any of it. I probably thought it was you. Of course I wouldn't know 'cuz I don't remember. And I'm so sorry." I said crying harder.

"I… what?"

"I'll understand if you never wanna see me again."

"I…I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"I understand." I said with my head down tears pouring out even harder. I could barely breath. It felt like my heart was being ripped out.

I turned and headed away from him. I couldn't look at him right now. I was too ashamed of myself. I had let him go. Well I had Azure to myself for a night. Was that a fair trade? I doesn't seem so to me, but I was deluded right now. I had really liked Rob and I was happy with him.

Then again I was usually happy spending time with Azure. Was I still in love with him? No I don't think so, but I was falling in love with Rob. I know I had just met him but I'm the kind of girl that will fall in love with someone fast.

That's part of the reason I never really dated. I was afraid that this would happen. That I would fall for two people and hurt them both. I'm a horrible person. I hurt Rob by liking Azure and giving into Azure. Then I hurt Azure by choosing Rob over him. Why can't I just be normal and only love one person at a time?

I went back to my room. I walked into the bathroom to cry in peace but I saw people in there. I turned around and walked out. Instead I went into the small closet that was in the bedroom part of the room. Did I mention that these were big rooms? I sat on the floor and buried my head in my knees.

I tried to stop crying. I took a few deep breaths and my tears slowed almost stopped. I wasn't only good at fake crying I was usually able to stop crying. I was also a silent crier. Which I was thankful for. When I was little I didn't care who saw me cry, but as I got older I didn't want anyone to see me cry. So I taught myself to not cry.

As I got the tears to stop someone opened the closet. The door opened then it closed. So I thought that who ever had opened the door had saw me and decided to show mercy and leave me alone.

"Lizie are you okay?" Azure's voice came from somewhere near me.

"I'm fine. It's not like you really care. What? Do you think you can get another quick lay just because I'm upset?" I snapped at him.

"I do care, and I don't want to do anything that might make you mad at me later."

"Whatever just leave me alone so you can drop the act."

He gently grabbed my head and looked me in the eyes. "It's not an act I'm truly in love you. I have been for years." He said.

"There is nothing that can prove it so you can…" He kissed me again but unlike this morning he kissed my forehead.

"I don't know how to prove it to you, but last night you asked me to prove it to you and that seemed to prove that it wasn't the drinks talking to you. No matter what I love you. No matter how you feel about me I'll love you." He said then he stood up to leave.

He kissed my forehead, not my lips. Then all of a sudden all the memories from last night came flooding back to me. I remembered the dancing. How at the end of the dance he had pulled me in instead of the traditional dip. How we had kissed in the cab and how he had carried me from the elevator back to our room. How he had joined me in the shower. All of the five magnificent hours with him. The look in his eyes while I was puking. How concerned he was.

Then I remembered this morning when I told him he was to late. He looked ready to cry. "Wait." I choked out as tears threatened to spill again.

"Yeah?"

"I remember. You're the one that sent all those flowers. You're the one who left those notes. You showed me an amazing night last night. We argued on who was more perfect and we were all over each other. You've loved me for years and you showed all the passion you've saved up."

"Not all of it." He said. He came forward and slowly closed in then he kissed me, this time on the lips. I kissed back and I could feel the passion dipping from him. It made me want him. I wrapped my arms around him and moved to his lap. Once I was set I started unbuttoning his shirt. I pulled it off and pulled back to look at him. The memories of want from last night came back again three fold. I pulled off my shirt. Then I started on his pants.

He grabbed my hand and pulled away. "Liz I wanna prove I love you."

"Then lets do this I don't have to save myself in a relationship anymore. I'm not a virgin so I don't care. But I do want you."

"Liz, I don't want this to seam like a 'quick lay while your upset'. I want you don't get me wrong, but I want you to know the truth more. I shouldn't have done that to you last night. I should have waited till today. But I didn't so I'm going to wait now."

"I don't wanna wait. I want you and all of you now." I said ripping off my bra, and kissing him. I started to moan his name quietly in his ear in between kisses.

"Liz," He choked out. "please stop." He begged. I didn't listen I kept it up. I rubbed my hand up and down his chest and got his pants undone. Then I laid him down and ripped his pants off. I started on his boxers and he grabbed my hands to stop me.

"You don't want me." I said.

"Yeah I do but I want you to be completely recovered. I want you to be off this emotional roller-coaster. You're upset right now and I want your next time to be amazing, with all the romance you missed your first time."

"But…"

"It will be soon. I promise but I want you to see what it's like being shown off. You have only ever been seen with people now I'm going to show you what a real date feels like."

"I've been on dates."

"Fine but I'm going to show you what its like to go on a date with someone who truly loves you is like."

"When?"

"Right now."

"No I have to get ready."

"This was the plan. I'll take you shopping and buy you anything you want then I'll take you out to dinner. Then you'll have the experiences you deserve. Well, a start of them. Enough of a start to make me happy."

"I can make you happy. Right here. Right now. I can make you so very happy."

"It isn't that that won't be true. But I want to be happy because you're happy. I know that I can please you, but I only want to do that after I've earned it. Okay?"

"I guess. But I don't want to wait. I want you now" I kissed him. "But if you want I'll wait."

"Thank you." He said. "You should get dressed so we can go and I can buy you an elegant gown because I have a surprise for you."

"Why do I have to wear a dress?"

"You'll see." He smiled a smile that made me think he was up to something.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

He just said, "Get dressed", and then he got dressed and walked out.

I got dressed in a trance. I was about to go on a date with Azure. Who would have predicted that? Then I had a quick flashback to the other night.

_Flashback_

_Gladys passed out the drinks and started downing hers. "So are you two like a thing now?" She asked Azure and me._

"_No. You're as bad as the group I drove here."_

"_What do you mean?" Azure asked._

"_They wouldn't shut up about getting me a boyfriend the whole way."_

"_Let me guess you gave them the whole you like your independence crap and then told them about the guys sending you those messages on that website."_

"_Yep"_

"_You sure know how to dish a line of shit. You know that right?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Ohh come on. You and I both know you're just waiting to become famous so you can have a famous boyfriend."_

"_You know what I meet."_

"_Do I?"_

"_You're waiting to meet someone like Robert Pattinson to date."_

"_So I think he's hot and I like him. That doesn't mean I don't like anyone else."_

"_Elizabeth do you want to know what your problem is?"_

"_No but I'm sure you'll tell me."_

"_You only like guys you don't know. You don't open your eyes. When someone right next to you likes you, you don't see it."_

_End of flashback_

Gladys knew the whole time and she knew how I felt. She probably knew how Azure felt. She had been dropping hints like that for years. I laughed to myself as I finally realized what she'd been doing. I had thought all this time she was trying to get me to make a move with someone I actually knew, when in reality she was trying to get two people who loved each other together.

I hoped silently to myself that she didn't go into the match making career. I mean after all it took her almost six years to get me and Azure together. I finished getting dressed and walked out.

Azure was there in and he was the image I had when I read twilight. The image I had when Bella was describing Edward. Perfect.

He was wearing ripped up jeans and a dark blue shirt. The shirt hugged his body. It was strange looking at him and wanting him. He looked at me wanting in his eyes.

"We don't have to go. We can stay here." I said coming forward.

"No. We are going. You've earned a day shopping and having fun. With romance and every woman's dream night."

"What have I done to earn it?"

"You've suffered for what I've caused. I'm so sorry for that. I will do all that I can to make sure you never suffer again. I will make it up to you starting tonight."

"Suffering is a good thing. It helps you grow as a person."

"Well you don't have to suffer anymore. Lets go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the hotel.

We got in the elevator and he kissed me. We broke apart just before the elevator opened.

When the elevator opened we were greeted by flashes and questions.

"Elizabeth?"

"Where is Robert?"

"Did you two break up?"

"Who is that?"

"Were you and Robert ever really going out or were you just in it for the fame?"

"Is it true you're pregnant?"

"No I'm not pregnant. This is Azure. I don't know where Robert is." I said. I started parting through the crowd. We were attacked with question after question. Azure stayed quiet and kept his head down. I refused to answer the questions and soon we were in the cab heading to where ever he was taking me.


	5. author's note

Okay, everyone just so you know I'm no giving up on my story I just have a lot to do. Between school, a social life, trying to get a job, People to People, and all my other stories (some I haven't posted and some I want published as actual books)I haven't had time for a full update.

So for my loyal readers I want to say I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long and I will update when I get more reviews so i know what you think. thanks =D

Nighttraveler5320


	6. Chapter 5

I still don't own twilight and I'm sorry it took so long to give such a short update.

_**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**_

It's three P.M. and we are just leaving the mall. Azure didn't settle with me just getting a dress. He also bought me jeans, skirts, shirts, and a bunch of other things.

He also refused to let me pay. Don't get me wrong everything he bought me was totally cute and me, all the shirts had funky sayings and the jeans were tattered and/or skinnies. The only thing was everything was just so expensive.

It didn't feel right letting him buy me so much stuff. I had to try to repay him, but I knew he wouldn't let me. I hadn't gotten an idea till about 2:30.

I had to sneak away though. I was a goo liar but Azure had always been able to see through me.

"Babe, I'm going to the bathroom." I said looking him in the eye.

"Okay let me take your bags." He had said.

"Okay thanks." I said handing him the few bags he had let me carry.

I escaped into the hall between the stores and headed to his favorite store, Hot Topic. In truth I had been afraid of the store until the first time Azure and I had gone shopping together. He had dragged me in there then he had to drag me out I had found _my _store.

"May I help you?" the young girl behind the counter asked.

"Umm…no thank you. I think I've got it."

"Alright just let me know."

"Alright," I said and walked over to the lingerie.

I bought two bags of lingerie and two bags of band Ts.

I walked back to Claire's and walked up to Azure.

"Hey Babe what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing really. I just don't know this mall. It took me a while to find the bathroom."

"Well I'm going to pay for these then we can go to Debs"

"Why don't we just go back to the hotel? You've spent enough on me, and I've got a surprise for you and no one is there"

"I told you later tonight. What's the surprise?" He asked

I sigh, "I'll show you later."

"Fine" He said finally turning to look at me fully. "You went to Hot Topic? You should have waited for me I would've come with you."

Crap of all the things that could've given me away I forgot about the bags. "Well…" I stuttered, "There's no need now and it's less money you'll spend."

"I don't mind spending money on you. You've earned happiness and spending money on you to get you things you like is the least I could do."

"I am happy I have you. You've given me more then I have the right to ask for."

"You've got that backwards." He said as he paid for the ear and belly button rings he had picked out for me.

We went to Debs and he bought me six or seven dresses, even though I insisted I only needed one if any. The he took me to another dress shop called Traffic Jam and bought me another ten dresses or so.

Now we have come full circle and we are really leaving the mall.

When we got back to the hotel he insisted that I change into the black tube dress or the white dress he had bought me. I chose the black one so I could wear the sexy red and black corset under it.

When I walked out of the bathroom Azure was in dress pants and a nice dinner jacket.

"You brought a dinner jacket on vacation?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me.

"You never know what might happen." He said.

"So why are we all dressed up?"

"We have dinner reservations."

I sigh knowing there was no point in arguing. He took me to a fancy restaurant uptown, Belle of the Ball. We got in and the host's eyes went wide. He regained his composure before we got to him.

"Do you have reservations?" He asked.

"Yes, under Azure Tyler."

The host looked down at the sheet in front of him looking for our names. "Aha right here table for two. Samuel please show theses two to table 26." He said.

A young man came from around the corner and stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide and his face fell when he saw Azure's arm around me.

He regained his professional manner after a few minutes and said, "This way please."

We foll0wed him to a table near the window showing the flower shops garden next door. The tables were covered in a love red cloth. There were candles and red roses on the table. It was the kind of place you would see in movies where the guy would propose.


	7. Chapter 6

Well this update would have been faster but my granddad deleted what I had. I still don't own twilight. The good news is I remember the research I did and the some of the Twilight characters are going to show up in this short chapter, and once again I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for such a short chapter.

Also there are more bad guys and people that the FBI want and I really don't know the real statistics all of them are made up. As are the names.

_**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**_

We sat and talked. Azure ordered us a bottle of Charnay to go with the Parmesan Poulet which is French for parmesan chicken. We sat and talked. Talked and laughed. Laugh and kissed.

Nothing overly romantic, just quick kisses. This wasn't like any date I had ever been on. Most dates I had been on we would go to clubs were skimpy clothes were mandatory.

But here everyone was well dressed with manners. There were no flashing lights or music so loud that you couldn't hear the person next to you. People could actually see who you were with.

I liked it, it was nice. People being polite, Light, soft, calming music, quiet privet conversations. There was nothing about this I had expected. I had always pictured fancy restaurants to be full of snobby waiters, over priced food, and annoying silence. This was different, it was nice.

I couldn't stop smiling and Azure couldn't seem to either. I was holing his hand under the table and enjoyed the feeling of his skin on mine.

I longed both for this dinner to be over and for it to last forever. I wanted this simple pleasure to last forever and I wanted more complex pleasures to start.

Azure seemed happy with what had been a perfect day. I smiled wider thinking that nothing could ruin this day. As usual I was wrong.

Just after we ordered an unbelievably beautiful couple walked in. I was immediately reminded of Alice and Jasper from their Twilight descriptions.

The women had short, dark, spiked hair, unique amber eyes, and deathly pale skin. She was short, petite, and pixie like.

The man had blond hair. He was tall and muscular. When he walked under the light I thought I glimpsed hundreds of tiny scares, but when he came from under direct light they were gone. The two of them looked strangely familiar.

"What is it?" Azure asked. I looked away.

"It's nothing. I just thought I knew that couple that walked in." I said.

He turned to look for who I was talking about. "The really pale couple?" He asked still turned around.

I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch," He said turning around "What was that for?"

"It's rude to stare."

"You didn't mind it when I was staring at you."

"Well that… was different." I stammered.

"Are you jealous? Liz you should know better then to be jealous."

I shrugged, "So what if I am jealous?"

"Actually stay jealous it's sexy." He said.

"When we get back to the hotel I'll show you sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah" and we kissed again.

~*~

We ate our food and talked quietly. But like all perfect days of mine it needed a dark cloud or it wouldn't be a normal perfect day. Fate must think I love disaster.

Our waiter came and Azure asked for our bill. The waiter headed back to get it and I turned to talk to Azure again.

My seat had me facing the door with my back to the window. When I turned to face Azure his face showed terror. In his eyes I saw a man with a gun outside the window behind me.

"Azure duck down under the table there is another gunmen behind you and trust me I can get us out of this. Just duck down." He did.

"Where is Elizabeth Cullen?" the Man who just walked in asked.

No one answered.

"You," he said pointing the gun at the girl who looked like Alice, "Do you know her?"

"No." she said in a high voice.

"What is your name?"

"Alice."

"Alice what?"

"Alice Cullen."

"And you don't know Elizabeth _Cullen?"_

"No."

"Sir" I said standing up. "I'm sure Alice?" I said looking at her making sure I heard her right. She nodded unfazed by the gun in her face. "I'm sure she would appreciate if you got that gun out of her face."

"Really? And who might you be?"

"My name is Elizabeth Sylvia Cullen." I said proudly.

"And you don't know Alice here?" he said waving the gun in her face.

"Nope, but I'm sure we could become friends after I get you and your partner outside sent to jail."

"Well my guess is your going to fail at that task."

"Well I did put your buddies Hayden Ada and Colton Garnier in prison. That did allow you to make the top ten. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that you've both stopped before you really get into it you two would have probably taken the top spots even with out my help."

"Oh really and how do you know so much about us?"

"Not only do I have friends in very high places but I also have friends in places lower then I'll let you get, 'cuz like I said I'm taking you both down tonight."

"Umm Elizabeth?" Alice said. I raised my eyebrows in her direction. "Your not afraid of that gun?"

I laughed "No. You see when you know the people I know you make quite a few hit lists and when you put friends of the few that don't want you dead behind bars you make the rest."

"And that takes away our fear of guns?"

"Nope it keeps me on my feet." I said taking off one of the horrid heels I was wearing. I peeled off the flap of fabric that your foot rests on and revealed the small gun I had hidden there. "And out of my shoes." I said kicking off the other heel.

"And you not a criminal how?"

"I have a lot of morals." I said. Then there was a gun shot. It didn't come from the man in front of me. It came from the man out side the window behind me. I turned and shot. There were screams and I turned and shot at the man in the room. His gun flew from his hand.

Alice lunged for the gun and got it before he could even turn around. Her date, the man whom looked like Jasper pinned him down. I turned and the man outside looked at me in shock I had shot his bullet right out of the air. I smiled and raised my gun. His eyes went wide and he dropped his gun surrendering.


	8. author's note 2

Dear readers,

I'm sorry this is not an update. I would love to say that this is an update, but if I were to do that I would be lying. I know it seems like I'm abandoning my stories but I promise I'm not. I'm suffering from writers block from hell. This is a lot harder then writing a book from scratch if you ask me. With this you have such high expectations, both for yourself and the characters. So I apologize for the wait and I will update again when I know that will be able to update quicker then I did this time. Also I will **NOT **update again till I get at least 5 more reviews. Just a few words can make it easier and seem like I'm not wasting my time.

~Nighttraveler5320


	9. Chapter 7

Okay well first off as usual I don't own twilight, and if you didn't catch on Alice and her date ARE Alice and Jasper. Also Hayden Ada and Colton Garnier are the men from the near Rape incident. Hayden Ada is the blond and Colton Garnier is the darker guy. Just so you know. Please please review. It helps.

Hope you enjoy :P

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

"See Azure there was no need to worry" I said lowering the gun.

He sat up and walked over to me. He looked me over again and again.

"Are you okay? You didn't tell me you had a gun? Why would you bring a gun? Elizabeth…"

"Azure calm down, take a breath." He took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, first off, I have a gun 'cuz I knew they were coming. There was an Email war they had people going to shoot up like ten different restaurants."

"How did they know you would be at a restaurant?"

"My statuses online was 'going out with Azure while in L.A.' and yours was 'I'm finally able to take her to dinner'."

"Ohh."

"Yeah, so instead of lettin 'em shoot up ten restaurants I changed mine to arriving at 'Belle of the Ball'. I knew what I was doing I'll make It up to you. This will die down now 'cuz there were like four cars that drove away when I shot that bullet out of the air."

"So you expected all of this?"

"At first but it took them so long to show up I honestly forgot about it. You took my mind off of the fact that people would be shooting at me. Thanks it was a lot of fun. Even with the shooting, but you know me I always have at least one black cloud. You wanna know what else?"

"What?"

"It didn't seem black with you it seemed like a really light gray."

He bent down and kissed me.

"Are you a detective or something? Really what are you?" Alice asked.

That brought me back. I had forgotten that I had just taken down two more criminals in the middle of a fancy restaurant. I had forgotten that I had been hit by some of the shattered glass. I had forgotten that I had just about been killed, again. All I had remembered was that I was in Azures arms.

"I'm friends with a detective and she hadn't told me her occupation and she kept disappearing. My imagination ran wild and I followed her one night. I got shot three times. The damage had been done. I was high up on the FBI's list at one point I held the top spot.

"I haven't ever killed anyone I was just the head of an illegal assassination company as well as what has come to be known as the black police. We were like a thousand Robin Hoods. Plus our main target was drug lords. We took down quite a few. The assassination thing was kind of adapted. My parents disappeared when I was about three so I know none of my family's past other than my grandfathers' name was Edward, or Jacob, or something.

"Anyway, I was taken in by a family that was high up in the organization already. I had a hard time trusting and at first even caring. I was trained. If I really wanted I could probably break into the white house. I progressed quickly I was in the last training course by time I was 17.

"A year later the head was dying and put me in charge. I took charge and met Rose. She was part of the FBI and couldn't catch me specifically doing anything wrong. It drove her insane and I got a hold of her departments list of suspects and proven criminals that had yet to be caught. We would find the criminals, 'cuz we knew the right people. We would make it so they couldn't escape and I would suggest a false lead to Rose so she would find them and get the credit."

"Why would you do that for her if you had a commitment fear?" Alice's date asked; I still didn't know his real name.

"Well I felt she needed the help and she had the potential to make it if given the chance. I felt there was no hope for me so I broke the rules so she wouldn't have to."

"But why were you so protective of her?"

"I truly don't know but once she got her promotion she started getting suspicious. When she confronted me about her theory I told her the truth. She made a deal with me: If I would stop I had a job. I told her I had planned to stop anyway which I had. However, I didn't want a Job with the FBI. I liked being hidden."

"You're a trained assassin? Well that's unexpected." Azure said from behind me.

"I'm the good kind of assassin. I have never killed anyone and I am a secret allay of the FBI. I help when needed and I am obviously not easy to kill."

"Wait, how is your last name Cullen?" Alice's Date said.

"That was my biological family's last name."

"Could it be possible that your father's name was Jacob and your grandfathers Edward?" Alice asked.

"Possibly, but I have no way of knowing."

"Um can you come with us?" Alice asked.

"I have to file a report and see doctor."

Alice pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She held up a finger as she started talking to someone on the other line.

"Hi daddy…" A pause, "Actually, Jasper and I are at the _Bell of the Ball…" _another pause "No a girl was attacked and she's a little cut up. Can you come down?" another short pause "okay thanks. We'll see you when you get here." And then she hung up.

"My father's a doctor. He'll be here in probably about five minutes."


End file.
